The present invention relates to an alternator regulator and more particularly to an alternator regulator that can be configured to operate in configurable regulation modes.
Automotive alternator regulators incorporate several requirements and features that are customized for specific applications. Because of the high cost and concerns about robustness of a more flexible solution, such as a microprocessor design, the design architecture of the automotive alternator regulators typically utilizes an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC).
Typically, to reduce integrated circuit cost and complexity, certain ASIC features are excluded from specific design types. This results in the problem of development of distinct IC designs intended to target specific automotive charging system applications. Those applications may include separate stand-alone or remotely controlled operation instead of one IC solution covering both types of applications and possibly even a combination of the two. In a remotely controlled alternator regulator, typically control is performed by a separate module, e.g., the powertrain control module (PCM).
Prior art methods use distinct stand-alone and remote controlled alternator regulators that do not provide the capability to configure/combine the features of the two systems into a single solution. The disadvantages of this approach include separate development and qualification of each system and associated components as well as higher overall manufacturing cost.